Sueños
by Nishta124
Summary: Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a la obra Saihoshi Remdeption creada por Studio Kosen. Los personajes que aparecen son Jarre, Shilo, Nieve, Yin y Leah.  En el relato existen escenas sexualmente explícitas.


**Sueños**

Estaba agotado, como el resto de sus compañeros de viaje, aunque no por voluntad propia. Llevaban días buscando al causante de las desgracias que se estaban llevando a cabo en el territorio sur. La desaparición de su Guardián, el comportamiento salvaje y extraño de sus habitantes, como el grupo con el que se cruzaron en los primeros días _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?,_ pensó.

Aunque a él le había venido bien esta situación, se había librado de morir de la peor forma posible, bajo el ritual de las Tres Lunas Sangrientas, por el cual sería torturado durante tres ciclos de luna hasta morir. Pero ahora, bajo la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la tienda de campaña, no sabía si esta misión era tan sencilla como podía haber pensado en un principio.

Esa misma noche habían descubierto que el modo de comunicación que tenían con la Orden había sido destruido. Ver a todas aquellas palomas muertas y el palomar destrozado, había desanimado a todo el grupo. Además de esa situación, la noche era oscura, solo iluminada por los rayos que arremetían sin piedad contra la tierra acompañados de una lluvia sin descanso.

Por eso estaba a cubierto en la tienda de uno de los ejecutores, Jarre. Tenían que compartir tienda, pero ahora él estaba solo. Jarre fue asignado como la primera persona para realiza la guardia, dándole a él una hora de soledad.

Siguió observando el techo de la tienda, sintiendo el viento aullar entre los árboles y arremetiendo contra el pequeño refugio. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la tela, recorriendo caminos inciertos, llegando hasta el suelo embarrado, pero su mente no estaba allí. Había vuelto a los recuerdos que desde que su hermano, Shen, despertase de su débil letargo, no dejaban de golpearle una y otra vez.

No podía dejar de pensar en esos años de entrenamiento que había vivido con él y cómo había descubierto la otra cara del que creía su enemigo.

_Leah_...

Suspirando, se giró sobre su costado, no podía dejarse embargar por unos recuerdos que solo le traerían dolor, nada más. Ya había llorado bastante su pérdida, perdiéndose a sí mismo en el camino.

Desde que desapareció no había vuelto a ser el mismo, su ansia de destruir con todo lo que le rodeaba como había ocurrido con Leah lo llevó a ganarse el apodo de _Demonio_, no dejaba nada a su paso. Ahora continuaba siendo cínico y frío cuando se mostraba al público, pero cuando su amigo Sastre tuvo la oportunidad que tanto él como Leah no tuvieron, no dudó en ayudarlo.

Y por eso, estaba ahora en aquella tienda, lo llamaban traidor por ayudar a un amigo, por ayudarlo a vivir libre con la persona amada. Odiaba tener que seguir las órdenes y dictados que la Orden decía y mandaba. Y ahora después de dos años de su primer acto contra ella, se veía de nuevo bajo su yugo, en una misión para buscar su propia libertad.

Ya fuese por acabar con éxito la misión o por morir en ella.

Mientras esas ideas recorrían el interior de la cabeza de Yinn, no muy lejos de allí, otra cabeza bullía, pero no por malos recuerdos, si no, por pensamientos que alteraban su respiración y aceleraban su corazón. 

- ¿A dónde demonios vas? – la voz de Nieve resonó con la frialdad habitual.

- Yo... necesito... – Shilo no sabía qué decir, _necesito alejarme o moriré de combustión espontánea_, no creía que eso fuese una buena explicación.

- Aléjate del campamento al menos

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Shilo confundida.

- Si vas a mear, vete lejos – contestó Nieve indiferente, tapándose con la manta hasta la coronilla.

Shilo salió rauda de la tienda, era la escusa idónea para huir de allí, aunque la otra solución era empaparse, otra vez. La noche era oscura, como la boca de un lobo, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba calmar aquel hormigueo que había comenzado al sentir el cuerpo de Nieve a su lado y que había crecido descomunalmente al tener a un suspiro sus pequeños y redondos pechos.

Cerró los ojos y se encaminó decidida a pasear por la linde del claro para despejarse. Sabía que por allí fuera debería estar Jarre, pero era incapaz de reconocer su gran figura entre tanta oscuridad. Caminando sin rumbo, acabó por refugiarse detrás de un árbol y observar el campamento.

Su cuerpo se había encendido sorprendiéndola y sin entender por qué reaccionaba así. Apoyó la frente contra la rugosa corteza del árbol, no podía ocurrirle aquello, _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Shilo se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

- Sí, solo estaba dando un paseo – contestó mientras se giraba para enfrentarse a Jarre.

- La noche no acompaña para eso – fue su escueta respuesta.

Shilo lo observó, como hacía cada vez que nadie la veía, era enorme y su apariencia intimidaba bastante. Nunca se había parado a observar atentamente a ningún hombre, pero esa noche con su alterado cuerpo, por la presencia de Nieve, se dedicó a ello. Jarre estaba frente a ella, mirándola directamente sin desviar su mirada. Su cara demostraba que no era una persona con la que jugar, y si se observaba su gran hacha, se descartaba cualquier posibilidad.

Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y cubierta por una fina barba que acaba en una perilla. Shilo descendió su vista a lo largo de su torso, cubierto mínimamente por un chaleco, estaba repleto de músculos bien formados que se movían al ritmo de su respiración.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó Jarre, curioso.

Shilo devolvió la vista a su cara, descubriendo que estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, notando la pesada respiración de Jarre contra sus labios. Una de sus manos cobró vida y fue a parar a los tensos abdominales de Jarre, provocando un estremecimiento en él. La lluvia caía sin compasión sobre ellos, las gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sus ropas estaban empapadas. Jarre al sentir su contacto se atrevió a lamer una pequeña gota que cruzaba junto a sus labios.

- No juegues a un juego que no puedas llevar a cabo – le susurró junto a su boca.

- ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí o es a ti mismo? – replicó Shilo, _desde cuando soy tan atrevida_, se preguntó.

Sin dejarla pensar más, Jarre se cernió sobre sus labios, devorando y reclamando atención. Sus bocas entraron en contacto salvajemente, las lenguas se encontraron y lucharon entre ellas. Un roce, un mordisco, un gemido, todo se confundía bajo el sonido atronador de la tormenta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, y dentro de ellos dos.

En cuanto sus labios se fundieron, sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, Jarre apretó sus caderas contra las de Shilo, apretándola entre él y el tronco del árbol. Sus manos apresaron sus pechos haciendo gemir a Shilo, rompiendo el beso para recuperar la cordura. Jarre aprovechó para besar su cuello, sus manos continuaba jugando con sus pechos, acariciando, apretando, estimulando sus pezones a través de la tela de su jersey. Shilo retiró el chaleco de Jarre de sus hombros buscando el contacto de su piel contra sus palmas, descubriendo pequeñas cicatrices suaves al tacto. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás dejando a Jarre un acceso total a su cuello.

Shilo sentía que era Jarre el que la estaba tocando, pero su mente voló unos metros más allá, a la tienda de Nieve. _¿Qué pasaría si fuese Nieve la que estuviese haciendo aquello?_ Shilo abrió sus ojos y en vez de encontrarse un cabello castaño y grandes músculos, vio el pelo blanco y la suave piel de Nieve que se apretaba contra ella. Shilo cerró los ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos de nuevo volvió a ver al grandullón de Jarre concentrado en su cuerpo.

Jarre rompió el contacto gruñendo, sus manos encontraron el borde inferior del jersey de Shilo y de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de él, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Bajó su cabeza sobre ellos, pero en vez de apoderarse con la misma ferocidad como la que usó con sus labios, ahora solamente sacó su lengua y lamió levemente el pezón henchido por sus atenciones. Shilo gimió por la sorpresa de tan leve caricia y porque Jarre había continuado lamiendo las leves gotas de agua que recorrían la piel de su estómago. En ese momento Shilo dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar por lo que Jarre le estaba haciendo.

Continuó hasta colocarse de rodillas ante ella, desatar sus pantalones y hacerlos desaparecer. Shilo estaba desnuda ante él, pero no sentía vergüenza, si no deseos de que la tocase, la mirase, la saborease. Shilo le observó y descubrió que solo le quedaban los pantalones puestos, no se había enterado de que se hubiese despojado de su chaleco, _cuán distraída la mantenía_.

Una mano de Jarre ascendió por su muslo, con una leve caricia haciendo regresar a Shilo solamente al mundo del placer, de sentir lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonriendo, Jarre fue en busca de su centro, mojado tanto por la lluvia como por el deseo. Su lengua fue lo primero que saboreó su gusto, encontrando su clítoris al primer envite. Shilo se sujetó a los cabellos mojado de Jarre, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante esa caricia tan íntima, haciendo que sus piernas temblasen.

Jarre continuó con sus húmedas caricias, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Shilo. Su respiración estaba alterada y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Jarre se movían en su interior. Shilo solo podía cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esas caricias y obedecer a todo lo que Jarre le pedía sin palabras. No protestó cuando Jarre levantó su pierna derecha y la colocó sobre su hombro, haciendo más accesible su sexo, y Shilo no protestó hasta que él dejó de explorar esa parte de su cuerpo para volver a erguirse frente a ella.

Esta vez el beso fue lento, Shilo observó cómo Jarre se acercaba a ella poco a poco, colocando una mano al lado de su cabeza y la otra acariciándola la cadera derecha. Sus labios rozaron los suyos, como tanteando, reconociendo el territorio, Jarre le mordió el labio inferior a la vez que le pellizcaba un pezón, haciendo estremecerse al cuerpo de Shilo. En el siguiente acercamiento, Shilo no se dejó engañar y agarró su cara entre las manos y se apoderó de sus labios, pegando sus cuerpos. Notó su sabor, débilmente, en los labios de Jarre y aquel sabor en vez de avergonzarla la envalentó.

- Deja de dar vueltas – le gruño contra los labios -. Juega en serio de una vez

- Tú lo has pedido.

Levantándola con facilidad entre sus bazos la apoyó contra el árbol mientras desataba los cordones de su pantalón y liberaba su pesado miembro. Shilo se sorprendió cuando la elevó entre sus brazos obligándola a sujetarse con fuerza a sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en la carne de Jarre, que soltó un gruñido. La miró mientras dirigía su miembro hacia ella.

- Yo... – dijo Shilo mientras bajaba una de sus manos entre sus dos cuerpos y agarraba el miembro hinchado de Jarre. _Dios, era enorme._

Sin dejar de mirarle, dirigió su miembro hacia su abertura, preparada para su invasión. Mientras lo introducía lentamente en ella, observó cómo las fuertes mandíbulas de Jarre se movían por el esfuerzo de no introducirse en ella de un tirón. Jugando un poco más con él, no lo introdujo en ella, si no que deslizó su miembro por sus resbaladizos labios, arrancando gemidos de sus gargantas por el roce de sus miembros.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Ahora quieres jugar? –preguntó Jarre.

Shilo sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo se deslizase sobre el miembro de Jarre en un solo movimiento. Shilo gritó por la fuerte invasión y Jarre inclinó su cabeza contra la curva de su cuello para sofocar su propio grito. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza las nalgas de Shilo, evitando que cayese al suelo. Shilo rodeó el cuello de Jarre con sus manos y dejó que él la llevase al clímax que tanto necesitaba. El agarre de Jarre aumentó de presión a medida que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, disfrutando de la estrechez, suavidad y calor que su interior le brindaba.

- Más, necesito... – Shilo nunca suplicaba o pedía, pero en ese momento, todo lo que quería era llegar a la cima de la pasión.

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, sus cuerpos chocaban, empapados por el agua de lluvia, pero también por el sudor y sus propios fluidos. Jarre separó levemente a Shilo de la rugosa corteza del árbol para no dañarla contra ella. Ahora que estaba completamente en el aire, sujetada por sus brazos, Jarre, con cuidado, obligó a Shilo a pasar sus piernas por encima de sus brazos, dejándole total libertad.

Entrelazando sus manos, Jarre las apoyó contra el trasero de Shilo proporcionando una especie de asiento y comenzó a balancearla contra él. Shilo se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello y buscó su boca, un beso fuerte, furioso, exigente. Sus cuerpos chocaban, se rozaban, luchaban entre ellos, llevándolos a ambos al vórtice de la pasión.

Y mientras un rayo cruzaba el cielo, Shilo gritó y Jarre se derramó en su interior. Jadeantes por el orgasmo, se derrumbaron en el suelo, recuperando la conciencia y relajando sus respiraciones. Sin saber cuánto tiempo habían permanecido allí, unidos bajo la fría lluvia, se separaron y regresaron a ser dos personas diferentes, dos desconocidos que se encontraron bajo la lluvia para liberarse de las presiones que arrastraban.

Yinn aún seguía sin poder dormir, su hermano sabia que tecla debía tocar para sacar su peor lado. Había recordado a Leah y en la soledad de la tienda recordó otra vez el primer beso que le dio al salir del castillo. Desde entonces habían estado más unidos y se habían demostrado lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

Solo su recuerdo provocaba que su cuerpo vibrase y si estaba solo y podía relajarse, como en ese momento, su cuerpo despertaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo que menos necesitaba era tener una erección de caballo y que Jarre lo descubriera así. Ahora solo debía centrarse en dormir y dejar de lado todo pensamiento pero...

- Yinn... Yinn despierta.

Abrió los ojos pensando que se había quedado dormido y ya regresaba Jarre. Pero lo que vio le dejó sin habla.

- Leah... – susurró.

Y la cara que tantas noches le había despertado entre sudores, ahora estaba delante de él, sonriendo.

- Hola Yinn.

- ¿Pero que demoni...?

- Shh, no hables, solo tócame, por favor.

- No, no lo haré – cada vez que había intentado acercar una mano para sentir otra vez la suavidad de sus labios contra sus dedos, Leah había desaparecido, se desvanecía como humo.

- Por favor... – rogó de nuevo Leah.

Yinn no podía moverse aunque su cuerpo chillase y muriese por sentir su piel de nuevo, prefería sufrir ese tormento a verlo desaparecer de nuevo. Veía en los ojos de Leah que él también necesitaba ese contacto, y sus palabras lo confirmaban. Su piel rugía, tenía un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y Leah estaba arrodillado a su lado. Yinn le observó acercar lentamente una mano hacia él.

- ¡No! No quiero verte marchar otra vez. Te necesito... - No consiguió acabar la frase, la mano de Leah lo tocó, apoyada sobre su estómago -. Pero...

- No me iré.

Yinn no daba crédito a lo que veía, _¿le había pasado algo mientras dormía y al fin estaría con Leah?_ Temblando, una de sus manos cubrió la mano que Leah tenía sobre él, una corriente subió por su brazo hasta el centro de su espalda. Sentirlo de nuevo, saber que estaba a su lado, Yinn sonrió.

- Te he echado tanto de menos...

- No recordemos el pasado, solo el ahora - Leah se inclinó hacia delante, acercando su cara a la de Yinn -. Bésame Yinn.

Sin esperar que repitiera esas palabras, Yinn se apoderó de sus labios. Gimió al recordar su sabor, su suavidad y sobre todo, el anhelo que tenía de sentirlo a su lado. Los dos gimieron por el contacto, un contacto que borró todo pensamiento en Yinn. Quería sentir a Leah con todo su cuerpo, necesitaba volver a aprenderse su cuerpo, ahora más maduro y fortalecido, como el de él.

Leah pasó una pierna por encima suyo, sin romper el beso, colocándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura, aumentando las sensaciones con esa posición. Leah entrelazó sus manos a las de Yinn y las pasó por encima de su cabeza, comenzando con la seducción. Leah movió las caderas sobre las de Yinn, rozando sus duros miembros, arrancando suspiros. Leah rompió el beso para descender lentamente por el cuello de Yinn llegando hasta su pecho.

Su lengua recorría su ardiente piel, haciendo que Yinn respirara con dificultad, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes, volver a sentir esas caricias. La lengua exploradora alcanzo uno de sus pezones y comenzó a atenderlo. Yinn jadeó y apretó su entrepierna contra la de Leah, haciendo que éste lo mordiera.

Continuó su descenso por el cuerpo de Yinn, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo toda la piel que encontraba en su camino. Su cuerpo se deslizaba por el de Yinn a medida que se iba acercando a su entrepierna y a su verdadero objetivo. Sus manos se soltaron, Leah comenzó a desatar sus pantalones con una mano y con la otra a excitarlo, tocándolo por encima de la tela áspera de sus pantalones y liberó el miembro de Yinn

- Leah... – gruñó, Yinn no era capaz de hablar.

Al tener el miembro de Yinn libre, erguido y preparado para las atenciones sus atenciones, lo miró a los ojos mientras recorría toda su longitud con la lengua y jugueteaba con su sensible punta antes de metérselo en la boca. Yinn fue al encuentro de la suavidad de su boca, levantando las caderas respondiendo a esa caricia. Leah comenzó a subir y bajar por su miembro, jugando con su lengua a medida que entra y salía de su boca. Yinn enredó los dedos en su cabello dictándole así el ritmo que de verdad lo volvería loco.

Leah continuó succionando y dando placer a Yinn con la boca. Sus manos, que antes le habían despojado de sus pantalones, ahora recorrían el duro estómago de su amante y exploraban el resto de su cuerpo. Al sentir que Yinn se acercaba al clímax, Leah introdujo una mano entre sus nalgas y comenzó a acariciarle, Yinn gimió y abrió más las piernas para dejarle total libertad de movimientos. Leah se separó de su miembro y se irguió entre las piernas de Yinn. Su miembro asomaba por la abertura de sus pantalones, que a diferencia de él aún conservaba.

Los dos se miraban, recorrían sus cuerpos, devorándose y excitándose por el mero hecho de tenerse cerca y Leah se cernió sobre él para volver a besarlo. Esta vez Yinn quería sentirlo lo más cerca posible y enredó sus piernas en torno a las caderas de Leah, obligándolo a estrecharse contra su cuerpo. El beso comenzó lento, apreciando ese momento, sin dejar que nada lo estropease, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, la urgencia y poder del beso aumentó. Yinn gemía por sentirlo dentro de él.

Leah, sin romper el beso, dirigió su miembro a la abertura de Yinn y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en él. Yinn se arqueó contra él, era un dolor placentero que lo estaba volviendo loco. Los labios de Leah jugaban en su cuello y en sus pezones, relajándole para que lo dejase entrar. Cuando sus caderas entraron en contacto con el cuerpo de Yinn, suspiró por la tensión que debía hacer para no olvidarse de todo y llegar al orgasmo que tanto quería, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de Yinn sin piedad.

Resistiéndose a ese impulso, sus movimientos fueron suaves y constantes, sin apartar la mirada de los oscuros ojos de Yinn. Sin poder conservar ese lento movimiento por más tiempo, empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sus cuerpo comenzaron a chocar sin remisión, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, sus cuerpo comenzaron a sudar. Leah introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciar a Yinn. Siguiendo el ritmo de sus propias embestidas, imitando sus movimientos.

Yinn lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, una vez que sabía que lo tenía a su lado era incapaz de resistirse al impulso de tocarlo, de sentirlo.

- Me voy a... – dijo rompiendo el beso.

- Hazlo – respondió Leah.

Y así lo hizo. Se corrió arqueándose contra él y mordiéndose los labios para no chillar por el puro placer que estaba sintiendo. En ese mismo instante Leah gruño vaciándose en su interior y desplomándose sobre su pecho. Continuaron en esta posición hasta que Leah se levantó y mirándolo a los ojos dijo.

- Te esperaré, nunca lo olvides... ahora debes despertar.

- ¿Cómo, que despierte de q...? – Yinn no entendía aquello, _¿Qué decía Leah?_

- Nuestra noche se acabó... – le dijo sonriendo con los labios pero no con los ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse ante los ojos de Yinn.

- ¡No! – Yinn se incorporó para abrazar su cuerpo y evitar que se fuera.

Lo único que abrazó fue el frió de la noche tormentosa que caía sobre la tienda donde estaba metido. Miró a su alrededor, confundido, se sentía desorientado._ ¿Qué había ocurrido? _Gateó hasta la abertura de la tienda y miró fuera. La noche era demasiado oscura para diferenciar algo, pero pudo vislumbrar una sombra que salía del bosque y se introducía en una de las pequeñas tiendas.

Regresó dentro de la suya y observó el interior. La manta estaba arrugada al lado opuesto de donde él se encontraba tumbado, él estaba desnudo y podía sentir su propio semen en el estómago.

_¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Tanto le habían afectado los recuerdos?_ Pero Leah era tan real... lo había tocado, lo había sentido...

Se puso los pantalones y se dispuso a dormir, el sueño lo había relajado y por mucho que ahora le doliese ver que no era real, por una vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír de verdad. Cerrando los ojos, de sus labios escapó una frase que debería haber dicho hacía demasiados años y que por miedo, nunca la dijo.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado. Te amo Leah... – susurró.

- ¿No me digas que hablas mientras duermes?

- Solo he estornudado – contestó y se hizo a un lado para que Jarre pudiese dormir después de la guardia.

- Lo que digas. Pero no molestes, quiero dormir.

Dos tiendas más allá Shilo entró en el refugio intentando no despertar a Nieve, había conseguido relajar su cuerpo, _y vaya como lo había hecho_, recordó sonriendo. Estaba quitándose el jersey para meterse bajo la manta cuando vio que Nieve la observaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo, mi comandante?

- Si que tenías ganas, has estado fuera bastante tiempo. Espero que no enfermes o nos retrasarás.

Y dicho esas palabras, le dio la espalda, dejando a una Shillo a medio desnudar y furiosa con Nieve. Sin el menor cuidado por si la mojaba, se metió bajo la manta y se durmió, rezando porque esa escapada no le provocase un resfriado y que Nieve tuviese algo más con lo que atacarla...


End file.
